1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bearing member used in a track fitting adapted to be removably secured in a track carrying an airplane seat.
2. Background Discussion
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,969 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,837 there is disclosed a fitting used to removably secure an airplane seat within a track mounted to the floor of the airplane. Each seat leg has a track fitting secured to it and the fittings are received in tracks that allow the seat to be moved laterally to adjust spacing between rows of seats, or to remove seats if desired.
It is important that the track fitting have a bearing section which is able to withstand very high loads for example in excess of 15,000 pounds. Thus, if the plane was required to stop suddenly, the seats would stay in place and not be ripped from their tracks. Typically, such fittings include anti-rattle devices so that they will not make rattling noises as the airplane vibrates.
It is highly desirable that these track fittings be easy to manufacture and of low cost, but most importantly, that they are able to withstand very high loads. A pin secures the track fitting to the leg, simply by passing through a pair of holes in a clevis type end of the leg through a hole in the bearing portion of the track fitting. The pin is then secured by a threaded fastener attached to a threaded end of the pin, bolting the pin to the bearing section of the track fitting. As discussed in the above patents, it is desirable that the opening allow the pin to pivot somewhat so that there will be a slight give and the pin will not tend to shear under heavy loads.
Although the track fittings described in the above patents function well, they are expensive to manufacture. It is the objective of this invention to provide a track fitting of substantially reduced cost which has all the features of the track fittings disclosed in the above patents.